Jäger
Jäger '''was a German Metahuman and Militaryman. He was a key part of Humanity's survival in Iron Nations: Phoenix and (his alternate self) was also a important part of the Human Resistance in Iron Nations: Fallout. He was a reknowned commander of the TDO, Terran Republic, Novaterran Union, Solar Union and United Republic of Orion in Iron Nations: Interstellar. Iron Nations '''Project Midnight Jäger originally was a special forces soldier of the Blümelreich army. He lost his wife in the Battle of Helsinki during the second Northumbrian War when the boat she was working as a nurse was sunken by a Northumbrian bomber. After the war was over, Jäger retired from the army until the year 1922 when he was drafted into the TDO by Doctor Müller. He would take part in an experiment with other special forces commandos that infused them with alien spores. Out of the project, Project Midnight, only two patients made it out Jäger and his friend the Midnight Soldier. Unbeknownst to them, Warlock was also made during the test but was accidentally cast into the Multiverse. Freezing in the Arctic (Alternate Jäger) During a mission in an offensive against Chimaera in the Arctic Sea, Jäger falls into the ice after escaping an exploding Chimaera ship. He falls into cryo-stasis. First Battle for Earth (Original Jäger) Jäger would be stationed within Unionis Invicta during the battle for Earth. Shortly before Operation Terminus Terrae was issued by Hayes, Jäger boarded one of the Blümelreich pyramids of the TDO. After that he would travel to Novaterra with the rest of the human remnants. Iron Nations: Phoenix (Original Jäger) Service with Blackwatch Science In the year 1927, Jäger would be called to lead the forces of Blackwatch Science and would participate actively on the test carried out with the Oblivion Device, Necronium and Voltanium. It would be during this time that Jäger would acquire his Necronium zombie unit. War against The Traveller In the late part of 1927, Jäger would take place in the War with the Traveller (Fox) and would participate in the battles of Drachen Base (in which he would meet the Cosmos Man and Wolf) and the Battle of the Eastern Base to finally drive out Fox and the Eastern Travellers from Novaterra. Denouement In the year 1928, Jäger would capture the Henchman after the battle in the Galactic Parliament and would be the lead in evacuation of Blackwatch forces from the AJ-25 Dimension when it began to collapse. The Blackwatch exodus ship would crash land in a jungle planet in AI-26, Jäger and Müller would then rebuild a broken Unionis Invicta. Iron Nations: Fallout (Alternate and Original Jäger) Return After the First Strike and the Long Winter, Chimaera found Jäger frozen in the sea near Canada. After being kept in an ice block for some time, he was 'revived' by Doctor Müller (who was forced to join Chimaera after being captured in Unionis). Service with Chimaera Jäger would reluctantly serve as an agent of Chimaera during the battles on the Atlantean Worldship and the campaign against the Antarctican forces in Antarctica. He would be the lead of the Chimaera forces aboard the CNS Invincible. Joining The Resistance In 0 P.T., Jäger and Müller would be sent on a mission to Aura's Community of Metahumans. After trying to track down a rogue metahuman called "Frost", Jäger learned about the true nature of Chimaera and also learns about the Vortex thanks to Aura. Jäger and Müller desert Chimaera and stay in the Community. After a while, Fox goes and kidnaps Müller and Jäger from the community. Both learn about the situtation of Earth and join the Resistance to fight the Vortex. Second Battle for Earth In the time prior to the battle, Jäger, Fox and Wolf would try to fetch Aura so she could join the Resistance. The three would find the Community under Vortex attack, during the frenzy Aura would die and the Community would be destroyed. Fueled by rage, Jäger would fight in the battle in Grand City. He would face off Commander Warlock with aid of Specter and Blackout. Before the Decimation of Earth happened, Jäger and Blackout would escape with Fox to the Interregnum while Specter was captured by N'varium agents in Grand City. Iron Nations: Interstellar (Alternate Jäger) Hunt for the Invincible In 1 P.T., Jäger would join Stroner's spaceship battlegroup and would embark on Operation Jackal to capture the Overseer and the CNS Invincible. During a battle in Deep Space, Jäger would kill the Overseer aboard the Invincible and would sabotage the ship to explode. He would be then ascended to Commander by Hayes. The Centauri Threat During the Centauri Threat crisis, Jäger would discover key documents detailing the Ghost Dimension and the creatures inhabiting it. His findings would aid the TDO to uncover the Centauri Threat. Jäger and other important characters would lead an incursion into the Ghost Dimension, there, Jäger would fight the ghosts inhabiting the dimension and would aid the Cosmos Man seal the rift between AI-26 and the Ghost Dimension. N'varium Imperium War Jäger would lead a TDO Mission to the alleged location of Specter's base after he revealed false coordinates on a 'secret' transmission. He and most TDO forces would go to the location to find nothing. After Jäger learned of the deception and the disaster that happened in the Gate he would return rapidly and would help Fox and Hayes to regroup the TDO forces. Before the battle in N'varia, Jäger would liberate the Citadel from the N'varium and would drive out any N'varium forces in the Solar system with the help of the Martians and Stroner. During the Battle of N'varia, he and Fox would kill the N'varium Emperor. Hades Crusade During the Hades Crusade, Jäger would go on a mission with Aerik and Fox to another dimension to find a man named Dr. Muñoz. In this new dimension, Jäger would meet Sam (who would become one of his closest friends) and discover the MUQ through him. After finding and basically kidnapping Dr. Muñoz, Jäger would fight Hades alongside Fox and Sam while Aerik and Dr. Muñoz evacuated to Hispania Base through a rift. During the First Battle of the Gate, he would fight alongside Chancellor George and his commandos, he would then go with Eclipse and Blackout to Warlock's ship. During the battle with Warlock, Jäger would be locked out of the bridge while the fight happened. After the battle was over, he and Sam witnessed the execution of Hades on the hands of Chancellor George. The Terran High Command would then ascend Jäger to General of the 2nd Army stationed in Valencia. Terran Civil War/Arrival of Original Jäger Prior to the uprising, Sam, Jäger and Fox would investigate the assasination of a Terran politician with the aid of Terran Intelligence (and their leader, Director Mustafa). Their mission would lead them to the province of Marseille and Jäger would participate in a raid on a cultist warehouse, Sam would be injured and sent back to Terra City. After Fox discovers the fake news fiasco about the alleged shooter, local General Falkenhayn tries to arrest both Jäger and Fox. The two steal a gunship and escape to Terra City. Jäger would serve in the Battle of Marseille against the Terran Provisional Government and would capture Falkenhayn himself. Jäger was not present during the Second Battle of the Gate but was present in the following battle when Admiral Cunningham and Hive tried to take the Gate. Jäger would board Hive's ship but would find him dead before he could capture the Kara Warlord. During this same battle, the original Unionis Invicta would emerge from a multiversal jump, finishing off Hive's forces. This would mark the return of the original Jäger and original Müller. Both characters would join the TDO. Organization of the German Secret Council Shortly before the fake news fiasco ocurred, Jäger was contacted by Secretary General Karson and would be introduced to the German Secret Council. The council would secretly plan the rebuilding of a new Drachensburg in the alps of the Interregnum independent of the Terran Republic, a haven for the original germans from Blümelreich. During this time, Jäger would aid important German characters fake their deaths to join the construction of the new city. Both original Jäger and Müller would be invited into the council. Void Invasion During the prophetic invasion, Original Jäger would help the Terran High Command organize a defense againts The Reaper and his Void forces. The other Jäger would help organize the Interregnum forces and would serve in the Skirmish of Terra City and the massive Third Battle of the Gate. After the dead characters returned, he would help them re-enter Terran society. At this time, a distance would grow on his friendship with Sam even reaching a point in which they stopped talking. Foundation of the Novaterran Union After 5 years of relative peace in the galaxy, Jäger would stop seeing Sam and would actively work with the German Secret Council. When Fox began to twist the Terran Republic and when he founded the Sol Imperium Jäger would lose faith in the Republic and would plan the evacuation for Drachensburg. Right before the germans could peacefully settle in Drachensburg, Fox would discover the city and would personally lead a force himself. Jäger would distract Fox for long enough so the city could warp to the Estela System. After the evacuation, Jäger would help Karson establish the Novaterran Union in Novaterra. To establish themselves, Jäger would seek aid from the Raxian-Aikanian Authority. Meanwhile, Original Jäger and Müller would escape from the Imperium and would join the Union with Unionis Invicta. Alternate Jäger would gain the title of Supreme Commander of the Novaterran Navy while Original Jäger would become the Supreme General of the Novaterran Army. First League War Prior to the beginning of the war, Jäger would assist Aerik merge his conciousnes with Dr. Muñoz' he would then see his friend become an ethereal entity, at this point Alternate Jäger would begin to experience depression. During the war, Jäger would encounter Sam again and their friendship would heal. Jäger would participate in the Battle of Sol and the Battle of Ceres. Joining the Cosmos Man (Alternate Jäger) At some point in the war, Alternate Jäger would leave his forces to the Original Jäger and would embark on a mission with the Cosmos Man. In the mission, Jäger would save Original Aura who was still alive inside the Eternal Darkness capsule. After this, they would learn of the Chimaera invasion. Soon after saving Aura, the crew would go to the Far North to save Wolf from the battle of Icarus Station. They would then return to the crashed station and would retrieve some plans for the secret Phoenix Project. After a year of fighting Chimaera and going around the Far North, the crew would head to the Ultheron system. Original Jäger meanwhile would only help further the progress of the Novaterran Union while the Imperium sinked deeper and deeper into civil war. Siege of Ultheron-Prime/Death of Jäger (Original Jäger) During the siege, both Jägers didn't do much until the final desperate attempt of liberating the planet. Both Jägers would lead a team of commandos with Wolf to try and take down the main Chimaera base on the planet. Original Jäger would find the now revived Blut Wolf and would fight him on a hallway. Original Jäger would lose this battle and would die in the hands of his old foe, at this point the other Jäger would find them and furiously kill Blut Wolf, at this point Jäger's mental state reaches an unstable point. He and his corpse escape the base before it is blown up by Wolf and his commandos, he is found with the corpse and is evacuated off the planet. Everyone asists the Original Jäger's funeral and pay respects, Sam meanwhile tries to calm down a broken Jäger. The Shadows of a Fallen Hero After 15 years since he acquired his severe PTSD, survivor's guilt and trauma, Jäger is now alone and distanced from anybody but Blackout, the only friend he has left. He is often victim of panic attacks and is generally unstable. After the Solar Union's senate decides to grant Enzo Fox (Fox's adopted son) power over all terran agencies, Jäger is stripped of his power. Jäger loses the PTSD, survivor's guilt and trauma and becomes enraged, his mind now off the rails. He goes missing for a few days and activates the Order who then steals an anomaly from George's Foundation, Jäger uses it to then attack the Union Senate. This attack would prompt First Executive Sparre to accuse the TDO of the attack, the TDO would be split in between Hayes' side and Haig's side which remained loyal to the Union while Hayes and the majority of the TDO aids the Federation. A Hero Redeemed During the Laake Uprising, Jäger would bitterly let the Union be massacred by Laake and his evil forces, but when Novaterra becomes threatened by a now evil Specter he and a bunch of TDO forces go to the aid of the planet. Jäger would revindicate himself by boarding Specters' flagship. During the battle with Specter, Sam would intervene and would be killed, Jäger becomes devastated and when Specter tries to brainwash him he sees the Alternate Aura who tells him nothing was his fault, he would then be reborn as the hero he always has been and would obliterate Specter during the fight. He would take Sam's body and would even destroy Specter's dreadnought. Jäger, now revindicated, would assist on Sam's funeral and would then aid the Union to beat Laake in the Sol System and the recapturing of the Tributary States. After the TDOs reunified and the Union forgave them, Jäger would become the Supreme Commander of the TDO Navy and later, when the URO was established he would be given the title of Protector of Novaterra. Return of the HRA Commonwealth of Man Incursion Iron Nations: Legacy (Alternate Jäger) Far North Campaign